


Celebrate Luck

by chocolatelocksred



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatelocksred/pseuds/chocolatelocksred
Summary: My take on Delia's first night at Nonnatus. Shamelessly smutty, because how could it not be?





	Celebrate Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom: the pupcake, the angst, and of course, the smut. So here's my little contribution. Thank you to littlelemonkey for beta'ing! Please leave a comment, and enjoy!

       Patience Mount was known around Nonnatus and Poplar for her no-nonsense manner, her obsession with cleanliness, and of course, her famously guarded personality. This was why tonight, even though her Delia had just moved into the room down the landing, Patsy did not stray from her routine of carefully removing her makeup, brushing out the lacquer from her hair and swiftly changing into a pair of blue flannel pajamas. She chatted nonchalantly with Trixie as they donned their duvets and turned off the lamp on their shared nightstand. Then, she waited. As Murphy’s law would have it, Trixie couldn’t stop gushing about the gorgeous gentleman in the shops, how he’d flirted with her, and the glorious twinkle in his eye. Patsy let out an “uh-huh” and an “oh wow” occasionally, but her mind was 3 doors down, with her beautiful girlfriend. Trixie’s voice eventually grew tired, and she dozed off mid sentence. Patsy waited a quarter of an hour longer until the soft snores and even breathing of her roommate indicated that she was deeply asleep. The redhead gingerly removed her bed covers foregoing her slippers to minimize the noise of the creaky floorboards, and snuck out of the room softly.

 

  
       Patsy entered Delia’s bedroom without knocking. The small brunette was sat up in bed, idly fiddling with a page of her book. Delia's eyes lit up at the sight of Patsy’s form slipping through the door, and she threw back the covers to reveal shapely legs extending from the hem of her nightgown. “I knew you’d come!” she beamed at her beloved, getting up off the bed and pulling Patsy flush against her. Patsy glowed with such unadulterated happiness, that Delia couldn’t help but instantly capture her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Kissing Patience Mount was always intoxicating. From the first time their terrified lips touched at the Nurses’ Home all those years ago, to the heated embraces in guest houses on their trips to the countryside, Delia never grew tired of how soft, full and inviting Patsy’s lips were. To the diminutive welshwoman they were safety, comfort, desire, and all around love: a cwtch, but just for mouths instead of bodies. “I couldn’t go to sleep without saying good night”. Patsy’s whisper was husky, seductive. Delia giggled as her hands wrapped around Patsy’s neck, nimble fingers snaking their way into ginger locks. “I would have stayed up all night, waiting” she whispered, smiling as she bit gently on Patsy’s earlobe. Delia’s heart skipped a beat as she felt Patsy’s chest rise and her breath hitch at the sensation. Delia pulled away slightly and looked into her girlfriend’s darkening eyes. “Is it bad to celebrate luck?” she asked Patsy pensively “To celebrate something you didn’t necessarily make happen with your own efforts?” Patsy shifted her gaze at the door, reminding herself that she had locked it on her way in. “I think we’ve earned this. If not the past four years, then at least in the last six months. We have to be quiet though” she mused, nuzzling her nose and inhaling the soft lavender of Delia’s chocolate locks.

             Patsy dipped her head and crushed her lips against Delia’s in a heated kiss. Delia bit down on Patsy’s bottom lip and felt her body hum as the taller woman moaned into her mouth. As Delia’s tongue found Patsy’s, the gentle caresses grew into excited exploration, and soon enough, a struggle for dominance. Patsy’s hands began to bunch up Delia’s nightgown as the younger woman lifted the familiar flannel to scratch against the soft skin of her lover’s back. Patsy loved what Delia’s hands did to her. The simple brush of their fingers while passing the sugar at a coffee date created fireworks in the redhead’s chest, and a soft pat on the back made her feel warm all over. So when Delia’s index fingers traced from Patsy’s hips up her sides and onto her pert breasts, she couldn’t help the low growl that escaped her lips. “Take your own advice, Patience” Delia quipped with a mischievous smile as she rolled both nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Patsy let out a sharp breath as she arched into the touch, her own fingers making quick work on the buttons of her pajama top. Delia dipped her head slightly and trailed hot kisses down Patsy’s neck pausing to sucked on her pulse point. She grabbed Patsy’s hips and pushed her lover onto the bed, straddling her. The soft “thud” with which Patsy landed made them both cringe and they paused for a beat, listening to any suspicious noises in the hallway. Satisfied that the coast was clear, Delia ran her tongue along Patsy’s throat and bit lightly at her collarbone, laying a lingering kiss at the top of her lover’s smooth chest. Her hands palmed and traced the soft breasts of the beautiful woman under her as she closed her lips around a pink nipple and sucked. Patsy’s hand rushed to her mouth as she bit down on a finger to stifle a moan. Chocolate locks tickled soft flesh as Delia circled her tongue over the other breast, her thumbs curling under the waistband of soft flannel bottoms, lowering them to her girlfriend’s thighs. Patsy tugged Delia’s nightgown up, and the brunette raised her hands as the soft cotton was swiftly eased off her. Patsy marvelled for a moment at the creamy white skin and the perfect curves of her lover, and made to pull her in for a kiss, but Delia tore her hands away. “I’m not finished” she whispered, lowering her body to kiss a deep navel. Patsy’s back arched again and Delia caught a soft hiss as she began to lick and bite along Patsy’s hip bones. She found the spot that drove her woman wild and firmly rolled her tongue over it and sucked. The ginger’s hips bucked involuntarily as her head rolled slowly from side to side, longing to cry out, but knowing she couldn’t. Delia decided she had tortured Patsy enough. She tugged down Patsy’s pajama bottoms and whispered seductively “Lay up higher on the bed, sweetheart.” Patsy did as she was told, her smoldering gaze on her lover’s perfect mouth, trembling with desire and knowing what was to come next.

 

           Delia parted Patsy’s legs at the same time as she parted her own lips, all the while looking into the eyes of the beautiful woman. She let her tongue come out, and licked up Patsy’s length. It was Delia’s turn to arch her back and bite her lip to stifle a moan. Patsy radiated warmth and was so slick with desire, that Delia had to press her own thighs together to curb the desire building up within herself. She traced along Patsy again, relishing the tangy and sweet taste of her lover. She parted her lover’s silken lips and rolled her tongue over the hard bundle of nerves she had exposed. Patsy’s hips rocked in rhythm with Delia’s tongue and the taller woman began to pant, her breaths coming in short and erratic. The brunette scratched roughly up her lover’s thigh and brought her fingers up to circle tantalizingly around Patsy’s entrance. “Please, Deels” the older woman whimpered quietly, her brow furrowed and eyes shut tight. Delia continued to circle and lap with her tongue and she plunged her index and middle fingers inside Patsy. The taller woman’s hips began to buck harder off the bed, her back arching, seeking to be filled as deep as possible. It didn’t take long. Delia powered through the numbness of her tongue and kept going, knowing her lover was close. She curled her fingers inside Patsy over and over again, brushing against the spot that would push her beautiful girlfriend over the edge. Patsy’s hands grabbed and pulled desperately at Delia’s hair, until her body stilled for a fraction of a second, and the pleasure washed over her. She grabbed Delia’s head in an attempt to still herself as she ground her hips into the brunette’s mouth. Delia pulled her fingers out and lapped and circled at her lover’s entrance, feeling the taut muscles pulse against her tongue. As Patsy’s writhing turned to slow undulations of her body, Delia gently ran her tongue over the length of her girlfriend, just as she had done when she first began making love to her.

 

          Patsy lay there, gorgeous as a goddess, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. Delia crawled up on sore knees and kissed her lover deeply, letting the taste of Patsy flavor their kiss. The redhead looked adoringly at her diminutive lover. “You are amazing, Delia.” she uttered. “I love you so much.” Delia smiled and kissed Patsy’s chiseled jaw. “I love making you feel this way” she confessed. “Now cwtch” she said matter-of-a-factly, an satisfied grin on her face. “But what about you? You must be gasping!” protested Patsy, as Delia grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s long arm, placed it around herself and presented her bottom for a cuddle. “Well, now I know you will come to see me tomorrow night, cariad” Delia said dreamily, kissing Patsy’s knuckles. She knew Patience Mount didn’t like to feel indebted to anyone, in any way, and this was her manner of ensuring that the next secret meeting with her ever-cautious girlfriend would come sooner, rather than later.

The End


End file.
